This invention relates to a sneak current protector device for use in conjunction with terminal blocks found in the communications industry. More particularly, this invention relates to a novel sneak current protector having a low profile, compact size and comprising a non-conductive housing which incorporates therein at least one small cylindrical fuse. The housing is adapted to be insertable directly onto terminals extending upwardly from a terminal block.
Terminal blocks having a plurality of individual finger-like terminals extending therefrom, such as the well known 66-type connector blocks, connect equipment which requires protection from damaging current levels. Such protection has been accomplished by use of discrete fuse devices connected onto selected terminals. These fuse devices are commonly referred to as "sneak current protectors".
An early sneak current protector manufactured by Western Electric Company is known in the communications field as a type 60D fuse. The 60D fuse is a relatively large and bulky fuse which attaches to the fanning strip of a 66 M block. When attached, the 60D fuse both extends laterally from the block and above the top of the block. As a result, the use of this fuse precludes efficient terminal block spacing and the use of block covers. In addition, the type 60D fuse necessitates intricate and time consuming handwiring.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,126,369 and 4,447,105 disclose an improved sneak current protector which is installed directly onto adjacent terminals of a 66 type terminal block. However, there are several important disadvantages and drawbacks to this device. For example, these sneak current protectors may comprise a rectangular housing having a relatively large cylindrical attachment (housing a fuse) attached to one side of the housing and extending upwardly from the housing. The presence of the bulky cylinder necessitates alternate mounting of the devices, precludes side to side stacking and precludes the use of a cover. Moreover, the unit is relatively difficult to assemble and install due to its multiplicity of parts (including a plurality of discrete metal clips), all of which leads to higher manufacturing and installation costs. Also, when the fuse breaks, the entire unit must be discarded and replaced.